New Encounter
by ZeldaG2016
Summary: Anastyn Vaughan, a new mother with a new life ahead of her. Living on the outskirts of the kingdom of Kharn, she ventures to the land once more only to discover that dragons have been spotted. What she doesn't realize? One of them are after her. (Rated T for blood. Reviews are welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

**New Encounter**

_A Kharn Fanfiction written by ZeldaG2016_

_Minecraft is a product by Mojang. Settings belong to Resistance of Kharn._

* * *

She walked through the doors into Neutral, looking around to search for Illthilior. "Ill?" Anastyn called out. She didn't hear a voice return her call. The town was empty, unlike usual. Ana walked along the path and came along the back gate, leading to New Solaris. 'He's probably at home,' she thought. 'I'll check at New Solaris and see.'After one more glance behind her to see if maybe he'd be there, she turned back to the gate and made her way along the path. It was strangely quiet, and she wasn't sure if she necessarily liked the silence or not.

Ana left New Solaris with a sigh. Ill wasn't at New Solaris either. She knew he couldn't have just disappeared. With that thought, she turned back towards the direction of Neutral and set destination to return home.

A short time passed and Anastyn eventually made it back to the Resistance Base, about to cross the border out of Kharn to return to the home that she and Illthilior shared. In the distance, however, she heard a sound. One so quiet and yet so mysterious. It was like the sound of flapping wings.

Suddenly, a loud roar is heard across the horizon. A dragon was seen coming her way. Her eyes open wide. "A dragon?!" she yells. Anastyn instantly goes in a split run for home, hoping to evade the beast or outrun it. She then understood why everyone had disappeared. They knew the dragon was coming. But why had she not been informed?

Anastyn ran as quickly as she could and looked back, only to see the dragon catching up certainly faster than she could run. To the right, she suddenly spotted a cave and quickly dived into it. The dragon landed next to the cave and reached in, trying to find her. She stood against the back wall, trying to ease her racing heart and level her unevened breathing of adrenaline.

The dragon roared, angry at its unsuccessful catch. It finally grew angry and brought its mouth down to the base of the cave. It breathed in. Anastyn drew her arms in front of her, summoning every inch of her telekinetic magic to form a barrier around her. Fire soared into the cave, scorching every inch of greenery within it. The dragon grinned, satisfied with the blaze. It flew away promptly after, a strong breeze coming in from behind it.

The blaze lowered in the cave, the stone scorched black within it. Anastyn lowered her barrier and fell to her knees. The smoke had weakened her. She coughed but picked herself back up with what strength she had after holding herself from the blast. Stepping out of the cave, Ana quietly watched the dragon fly off into the distance.

She was lucky to be alive.

Anastyn soon managed her way back to her home. She called out once more, "Illthilior!" There was no returning voice for a moment, but then the sound of running footsteps was heard in her ears. As she crossed the bridge she soon saw Illthilior coming her way. She smiled, though somewhat faintly.

"Anastyn, are you alright?" he asked. He knew about the dragon and he feared that he had met with her.

"I'm fine," she says. She forces herself to stand a bit straighter, her feeling of weakness showing through.

"Did no one tell you about the dragon? Did he hurt you?" Ill asked. He motioned for her to follow him. She did so and they made their way inside. He explained the story as they walked and then sat down when they were in the main living room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you knew," he said.

"I wish someone would have. That blaze nearly knocked out my shield. I would have been fried if I had not have been so lucky."

Ill puts his arm around Anastyn, but as he did he could tell she was tense. She was shaken up from the close call. He handed her a cup of tea, which she drank very thankfully.

"I thought they went extinct over a hundred years ago," Ana told him. "Mother and father only told of them in stories, but said they did exist at one point."

"I thought the same. I'm afraid that we have a bit of a situation on our hands if there is a dragon lurking about."

"We need to have some sort of protection in the case he finds our home. Not just for us, but for Faeron as well."

"Then we'll set up a shelter under the house just in case. I'll start digging out a basement first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll help you-" Anastyn is cut off by Illthilior.

"Take a rest, Ana. I've got this under control. You should go be with Faeron. He needs his mother too, you know." Ill laughs. Ana gives a small laugh and stands. Ill rises beside her.

"I suppose so. If you need help, just ask, okay?" she says.

"Of course I will." Ill kisses her gently and then goes to set up dinner.

Ana walks to Faeron's room and gently picks the sleeping child up into her arms. 'If only we could make this world safer for you, my dear Faeron...'

The next day, Ill had set up the shelter in the case the dragon returned. There was no sight of the beast anywhere in Kharn. Days passed, weeks did. No rumors had passed. Most people assumed that the dragon had moved on. People went back to their daily lives. Farmers returned to their farms, miners returned to their mines. Daily life continued peacefully. Or, at least, as peaceful as it could be for those outside of the war.

However, the peace didn't last long. It was the middle of Summer, only a couple of months after the first sighting of the dragon.

Outside of Kharn, alone and on their own in peace, Anastyn sat at a desk working in her journal. Suddenly, her elven ears perked up a bit. In the distance echoed a sound, a roar, one she was sure she'd never forget.

Anastyn quickly got up from her desk and ran out to the balcony that led off to the bridge. She spotted a black dot out on the horizon.

"Ill!" she yelled. "Get Faeron to the basement!" Anastyn quickly went up the ladder that led up to the top of the mountain. From below, on the balcony, she spotted Ill with Faeron in his arms.

"There's no way you're going to fight him!" he yelled back.

"I can hold him off. If he sets a fire to the house, we're going to be in some serious trouble. You and Faeron get down to the basement!"

Ill couldn't object with Faeron in his arms, nor could he leave the small child alone. He reluctantly left after shouting "be careful!" and heading down to the basement.

Anastyn looked up at the beast flying in her direction. 'It's time we finally settle this,' she thought. With her sword on her belt, she waved her arms to bring the dragon to her, away from the building below her. "Ey! Come here!"

The dragon swooped down, raging and teeth bearing. In one swift movement, it grabbed her with its claws. She smiled almost darkly. 'And that's what I was hoping you'd do.'

The dragon had grabbed her by her waist, leaving her able to freely grab her sword. Quickly she drew her sword, Dairen's Successor, and stabbed it into the top of the dragon's foot. It wailed in pain and tried to shake her off. She was holding on to the hilt of the sword, the only thing keeping her on the dragon.

"Ugh! Stop shaking me off!" she yelled. She barely managed to get on top of the dragon's foot and then climb up onto its back after removing her blade.

The dragon kept trying to shake her off. Ana quickly made her way up to its head, aiming to stab it in the eye. She managed to do so, however, with a loud cry of pain and anger, the dragon began to soar down to the ground.

Anastyn then quickly tried to use her shield as she hugged the dragon's neck to brace for impact. As they hit the ground, she was tossed off and landed on the grass beneath them. Her shield had only lasted through part of the original crash.

On the ground she laid briefly paralyzed from the shock. After a moment she managed to pick herself up but her entire body was aching with pain. "N-now that you're half b-blind like I am... Let us have a fair f-fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Anastyn used her telekinesis to bring together a bubble of water from the lake that sat just a bit behind her. She splashed it in the dragon's face, angering it. Ana then quickly tried to run behind it, sword in hand, and run up its back. She was unsuccessful however as the dragon shook her off. She clenched her teeth as she landed, pain surging through her body once more.

At that moment, Anastyn realized that she couldn't get rid of him on her own. With each impact she felt she was coming closer to losing consciousness. She looked down her body and realize she was covered in scratches and wounds from her initial fall. The dragon's blood coated her hands and sword.

She stood to her feet, still refusing to give up the fight. Just when she thought the battle was going to end out of her favor, she spotted Illthilior coming in from behind.

"Hang on, Ana! I've got your back!" he yelled. He wasn't alone either. Two others from Kharn had heard the dragon and saw it on the horizon just as Ana had.

Anastyn tried to make out the faces of the two strangers, though she was certain she didn't recognize them. One of them took a stance to her right, one to her left. Illthilior stayed behind the beast.

"Anastyn, allow my brother and I to assist. I am Kai and he is San," said the man on the right. He was as tall as she was, though he had a slightly stronger build. The man on her left was no doubt his brother's twin.

Kai and San, at the same time, made one swift movement. Kai summoned a blaze of fire from his hand and San drew water from the lake and sent it flying towards the dragon. The dragon took the hit, however it did not seem to be affected much by the blasts.

Anastyn then moved back just a bit, taking a breath and then drawing her blade in front of her. Kai looked back to her and said, "We can move in a proper formation and you can take a headfirst jump strike, thrusting the sword into its head."

"Make it so if you believe we will have enough time to act," she told him in reply.

As they said that, Illthilior then attempted to seal the dragon to the ground. Stone chains formed at its feet. "Go! I don't know if I can hold him!" Ill yelled.

Kai and San moved into position, both of them holding their hands in a cup appearance while kneeling to thrust her up into the air when she was in the formation.

With another breath, knowing it would either make or break the fight, she pulled her sword outward beside her. She ran towards Kai and San, jumping up just enough to land on their hands, and they thrust her up into the air. She aimed her sword downward and managed to land it in the dead middle of his forehead.

Blood trickled down his head and her hands. She jumped back, barely managing a roll to catch herself. The dragon, with one final breath, summoned a great fire in its mouth.

"Watch out!" San yelled.

Before Kai, San, or Ana could move out of the way, the dragon let loose the heavy blaze. Kai moved to defend San, however Ana was already in front of both of them. Using the last of her active mana, she tried to use her telekinesis to shield all three of them. Her arms were outward, her back towards the dragon.

"Anastyn!" Illthilior yelled.

Her shield was very thin. Ana could feel the fire piercing the shield, slowly heating her back with the flame. Kai and San watched in almost speechlessness. As soon as the flame disappeared, her shield shattered completely. She collapsed to the ground, barely breathing but still alive.

The dragon then fell, dead and lifeless, onto its stomach.

Illthilior, Kai, and San ran to Anastyn. San checked her pulse. "She's alive," he said. Illthilior let out a breath of relief.

"We're not far from New Solaris. Leena is back. We can get Anastyn medical attention as soon as we reach the grounds," Kai stated.

Illthilior carefully picked Ana up into his arms and joined the duo in getting to New Solaris.

About a full day later, Anastyn awoke in the New Solaris hospital. She ached in pain as her vision slowly cleared. Ill's cool lips touched her forehead, bringing a calm sensation to her racing mind. She moved her hand, though she felt a gentle tightening around it.

"Easy, Ana," a voice said. Her vision cleared. Ill stood just a bit above her.

She felt dehydrated. As she looked over her upper body, from what she could see, almost all of her torso had been covered in cloth bandages.

Kai and San quietly walked in as she was coming back to her senses.

"How is she?" Kai asked.

"She's just now coming to, though I still think she's a bit out of it."

Ana worded out, "W-what...?"

Ill responded, "You're okay. The dragon's dead. We had to bring you to New Solaris. You're in the hospital. Leena and I have been monitoring you since you were brought in."

She forced herself to sit up just a bit. Ill handed her a glass of water and she drank it with a feeling of cool satisfaction running through her body.

Bandages covered her wrist, part of her hands, and majority of her torso. Though she still felt weak, she said, "How long have I been out?"

"All of today and part of yesterday," Ill responded. "You really had a close call."

Ana had a small smile pass her face. "As long as you and Faeron stay safe, it's all that matters to me."

* * *

AN: Hey! I'm back! I'm about two years late but I am back at last with some new inspiration. I'm hoping to be trying out some new categories this time around and maybe get back into the swing of things.


End file.
